


Informal

by godfreyroman



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: All at the same time, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, please enjoy as they are too soft and hard with each other, we love soulmates everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfreyroman/pseuds/godfreyroman
Summary: Jaebeom didn't know that a simple drop of formality could turn him on like it did. It started out as a cute thing, Jaebeommie and Beomie. Suddenly he was Jaebeom-ah and he was hard at even the sound of his name being used like an order, especially by Park Jinyoung.





	Informal

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from several tweets and videos of recent moments of Jaebeom getting entirely flustered over Jinyoung calling him Jaebeom-ah~ his whole world lights up when he says it please it's so cute help me :')))) It's happening so much more often now it's very noticeable that Jaebeom has dropped all formalities with the members too because he used to be so serious about it but I think Jinyoung made him soft waaa
> 
> Examples: [HERE](https://twitter.com/legendbeom/status/1139899154564468736), [HERE](https://twitter.com/chlorine0328/status/1135041302536568833), [HERE](https://twitter.com/eternaljaebeom/status/1114921077673742338) AND [HERE](https://twitter.com/bbeomnyoung/status/1131842039404871681)

_**July 2018** _

_It honestly started off very casual but it was something he noticed almost immediately when it first happened. They were way past the point of friendship, especially in the state of post-coital bliss they were currently in; with the sounds of heavy breathing still filling the dimly lit hotel room. Some playlist playing songs in English were running on Jaebeom’s phone but he couldn’t care less about what the words were because he was too deep in thought over the current state he had heard it in._

_During work, it was usually always ‘Jaebeom-hyung’ or even ‘hyung’. The memory of that even reminded him of the soft tug on his sleeve, the smell of Paris waters and Jinyoung’s crescent eyes behind his glasses as he smiled at him. It wasn’t even so much that because Jinyoung had slipped up here and there and called him ‘Jaebeom-ah’ a couple of times during meals or when they were recording or working._

_This was the first time he ever used it during sex and for some reason, he couldn’t get it out of his head, like a loud buzz. It was what sent him over the edge moments ago? He usually didn’t like being talked down to, even if they were born in the same year and best friends who were also kind of dating and married at the same time. He liked being talked down or praised by Jinyoung. It felt different than when anyone else called him ‘hyung’ or used informal speech with him, it was more of a turn on than he ever thought could be possible._

_Jinyoung was suddenly moving beside him and Jaebeom went to grab his arm but missed out of sheer laziness making Jinyoung turn his head to him and shake it smiling a little. “I’m showering, you should probably do the same since the sun is almost up and I have to get back to my hotel room to keep up some kind of appearance,” he said. He was moving toward the bathroom naked._

_At this point being naked together was like wearing clothes for them._

_Showering was exactly the same, a little more touchy than the average best friends shower together and Jinyoung pinned him up against the glass of the shower for several minutes just to kiss him._

_“We’re not really showering,” Jaebeom said against his lips. It really wasn’t, the water was just running down on them warm and fogging up the glass. His posture wasn’t like Jinyoung’s so it wasn’t exactly comfortable like this either but he didn’t mind. His hands were on Jinyoung’s wet skin and that was the best feeling._

_Jinyoung bit his lip a little before pulling away with no reply. They forced themselves to actually shower because the faster the sun rose the quicker they would be caught and have comments thrown at them all day. After they toweled off and Jaebeom went grab him clothes that surely wouldn’t raise any suspicion at all of them doing anything. They got dressed together in comfortable silence. “Tomorrow you should actually just stay the night instead of waking me up in the middle because you can’t sleep which we both know by now isn’t true,” Jaebeom said leaning against the counter as he continued to dry off his hair. Jinyoung was doing the same._

_“We won’t be in this state much longer, we’ll see what happens when we get to New York,” Jinyoung said ignoring the backhanded comment about wanting sex but not asking. “I need to go shave, we have interviews today and everyone will be up soon.”_

_“Let the staff do it for you, I like it anyway,” Jaebeom said the last part a little softer but still loud enough for him to hear. It made Jinyoung shake his head a little mumbling that he was weird. Jaebeom didn’t mind himself feeling self-deprecating but he hated it when Jinyoung dislikes things about himself that were completely out of his control. He moved closer to him and slipped an arm around the other side of him, moving behind him so Jinyoung was gently pushed against the counter. He kissed his shoulder first, then his neck and cheek. He wasn’t lying, he honestly did like him with stubble. At first, he minded it a little during sex but he’d got used to it over time._

_“I’m never going to make it back to my room if we start anything,” Jinyoung said sounding a little defeated. “I have willpower but only so much.”_

_“I’m not starting anything,” Jaebeom said, he didn’t move his hand though, from the arm that encircled him to the counter. He just dropped his head to Jinyoung’s shoulder and back a little, they were close in height so it was comfortable like this. Doing anything was comfortable with him. The pull from before, the one after he called him ‘Jaebeom ah’, it was weird and he didn’t know if it was being turned on or maybe this feeling was different but it felt the same._

_He wanted to say something but he didn’t know what so he settled on nothing, the silence was comfortable just as it always was. If anyone caught them like this they would think they were sad or something but between them, it was just different. Jinyoung’s hand moved to his right that was on the counter and laced their fingers together._

_“Weird,” Jinyoung mumbled under his breath._

_“Mm?” Jaebeom asked lifting his chin a little. “What’s weird?”_

_“I’m in love with you, it’s just weird sometimes. Not in a bad way obviously but like in an I don’t know if it’s possible to love you more kind of way? Just like the romance novels we read or the animes you watch that have happy endings. A drunk with love feeling.” Jinyoung said with a long breath._

_Jaebeom nudged him a little. “I love you too, you know,” he said. “In that drunk kind of way.” he teased the last part a little and Jinyoung nudged his elbow into his ribs. Jaebeom nipped at his jaw a little holding him in place._

_“I need to go, we have interviews today.” Jinyoung reminded him patting his hand. When he didn’t let him go he knew he would start to complain that is what he was waiting for. “Jaebeom-ah,” he complained._

_There it was again, the name that made his heart do flips and wanting to fuck him into next week all at the same time, “I don’t think anyone would care if you stayed.” Jaebeom said slowly._

_“I think we care,” Jinyoung said pulling slowly away from him. “Just a little, we care. I’ll see you in a half hour and then we’ll be together all day and we can spend the night together tonight. Bam wants to go out to dinner or something but I’ll convince him to order in or they can go without us.”_

_Jaebeom nodded. In reality, when they were on tour like this they didn’t spend much time apart. “Later then?” he said. Jinyoung always the rational one, the one who made better choices out of them all nodded and hesitated for a very long second like he was going to change his mind. He was smart, he didn’t._

_Leaving Jaebeom in the almost quiet hotel room, with the smell of him lingering on everything from the sheets to the clothes he had left, to the towel he had used. Don’t be away from me for even for a second; He wished silently before throwing himself down on the bed for the leftover half hour until their manager sent them wakeup calls to get the day started._

_The next time he saw him they were dressed and ready to go get makeup done for the press day. He’d been distracted for a couple of minutes by Mark explaining who they were going to be interviewed by, some popular news networks in the US. Jinyoung was of course instantly distracting with how good he looked; It was just a pair of light wash jeans and a pink button-up shirt. He had a mask on because he was without makeup until they went down to the salon where they would have hair and makeup done._

_The professional feeling was on now seeing Jinyoung pull sunglasses out of his bag and not entirely look at him. He did move to stand next to him though as Mark said something about getting food to them both the elevator started moving. Leaning his head back against the elevator wall he could at least stare at him a little. Even after all this time, it was the little things that Jinyoung did that made him feel like a teenager again._

_“Hyung.” Jinyoung’s hand was nudging him._

_The elevator doors were wide open, Mark was already standing outside with Bambam, Youngjae, Yugyeom and Jackson who were already there looking half asleep still. His brain woke up then, suddenly having to convert to not just thinking about one person but the rest for the day. Even if the way Jinyoung glanced at him as he walked out of the elevator let him know that he was smiling at him even behind the mask and sunglasses made his heart race a little too much._

*********************

**February 2019**

It happened a lot more often now that he was taking notice to it. The drops informality, he assumed it was because of how they spoke in private together that he was getting used to it. Tour into comeback, nights spent at his place doing what they usually did. Watch movies, read or eat together. It was at a domestic level that felt so good Jaebeom would sometimes forget what they actually did for a living. He knew it was selfish but he didn’t want to share these things with anyone else, he wanted this to be their thing forever. 

The year they spent when they’d debuted in 2012, the trainee years beforehand, the years working to get to where they wanted to be with the group. These kinds of quiet moments made it all worth it, every bit of it. The days that after spending hours filming and recording, being in the public eye they could just go back to Jaebeom’s place, eat ramen in bed with Nora curled up next to Jinyoung’s hip while the rest of the cats were spread across the tiny apartment, while some movie ran in the background that they weren’t really paying complete attention to made it all worth it.

The first time it really happened in public was minutes after Jinyoung saying that he loved him in front of cameras in Japan. The shock was one thing, the feeling of wanting to say it back or have a full meltdown that he had actually done it was another. He joked to him on the plane there, weeks after they hadn’t seen each other due to his now drama filming, him working on the album for JUS2 and overall tiredness, that he was going to tell everyone just how much he loved him someday. Jaebeom had laughed and told him he knew he would never do that because he was too cautious.

Then he literally did it, in front of everyone and the snickers from the rest of the group made were blurred out as he was hyper-focused on him for the rest of the interview. His face was hot and red until they took a break and Jinyoung immediately got up and walked away from him to go get water. He was being flirty and cocky, two things he was very good at.

But what happened moments after for another interview was what really did it. They’d been talking about formal speaking and Jinyoung asked if he could drop formalities with him. 

“I mean you’ve already dropped it,” Jaebeom said looking at him, they were on camera but he wasn’t going to lie. He’d done it before in interviews now. 

“Can I call you ‘ _Jaebeom-ah_ ’ from now on? Friends do that.” Jinyoung said angling his body a little towards him. 

They were all looking at them, every camera was probably zoomed in on them at this point and Jaebeom’s palms were sweating. “Okay, You can call me that once,” Jaebeom said with a nod smiling at him. He was trying to be calm about it, normal you could say but he was getting hard and having his legs crossed was making everything uncomfortable.

Instead of calling him that, he looked him dead in the eyes, a smile on his face and said “ _Beom-ah_.”

At first, his breathing hitched and his heart started racing but then they both burst out into laughter, probably confusing everyone around them but they didn’t care. He’d definitely never called him that before and as much as he wished it had been a turn off it only made him more turned on.

Jinyoung’s arm went around the back of his chair and when the laughter died down and the interview continued Jaebeom could feel his thumb through the coat he wore as it pressed into his back a little. Small gestures, they’d drilled it down to that a lot in the last year, handshakes, ear touching even cheek pinching.

The interview ended and the staff told them it was their last schedule and were free for the day. He waited until everyone had started leaving the set before Jaebeom grabbed Jinyoung’s sleeve so he couldn’t run anywhere making him pause. Jinyoung just calmly looked down at his hand on him and then back to his face. “You know what you are doing don’t you?” he asked.

Giving the most clueless look he met his eyes, “No idea what you are talking about.” Jinyoung said stretching a little. “What’s up?”

“Meet me in my room when we get back to the hotel,” Jaebeom said clenching his jaw a little trying to not arise suspicion. 

“Why would I do that _Jaebeom-ah_?” Jinyoung said blinking innocently at him, he saw it the effect saying that had on him. How had he figured it out? “Don’t you have songs to work on with Yugyeom?” 

Jaebeom looked at him for a long moment, trying to convey that he didn’t want to play games but Jinyoung just kept trying not to smile back at him. He nudged him hard, glancing around as the staff was packing up equipment, he angled himself against him so he could feel him through his pants. “I have songs to work on with you.” he said “Jinyoungie.”

“That doesn’t work on me only you but fine. I’ll meet you in your room.” Jinyoung said nonchalantly with a smile.

They were luckily separated by the cars that took them back to the hotel and Jaebeom ended up with Yugyeom who fell asleep for most of the ride so he didn’t notice Jaebeom almost at the edge of his seat the entire time. Only a 25-minute drive later and they were pulling into the back of the hotel where they were lead through the more quiet entrances so no one knew where they were staying. 

They went to their separate rooms first, barely glancing at each other with staff hovering around. Jaebeom could barely sit down with anticipation the second the door closed. He gave himself something to do by changing clothes and removing the makeup they’d put on him for the day. For a moment he was going to call or text him with how long he was taking but then there was a knock at his door and he was on his feet in seconds.

He’s changed too, makeup off and glasses on. He had shorts and a long sleeve loose shirt on now; the notebook he wrote lyrics down within his hand with a pen.

“You didn’t seriously think…” Jaebeom started as he closed the door behind him.

Rolling his eyes he nudged him, “No but we have staff patrolling the hallways. I’d like to not let them know exactly what we will be doing.” Jinyoung said giving him a long look. “It’s been almost a month since we…”

“You’re counting?” Jaebeom asked cracking a smile with raised eyebrows.

The faint blush on his cheeks and the speechless look on his face only made him smile more. “You count too. I know you do.” he countered. He was right, kind of. It wasn’t exactly counting, the longer they were apart the more sexual his songs started becoming which made him realize how long it had actually been.

They were both busy, life wasn’t exactly easy. It was hard to see each other even when they were in the same group.

Jinyoung was the one who closed the gap between them kissing him. He only pulled away seconds later to put his glasses and notebook on the table near the door and then to go back to kissing him. “ _Beom-ah_ ,” he whispered against his lips. It sent chills down his spine. “That really does do something for you doesn’t it?”

He knew he was becoming pinker by the second that he teased him. “Yes,” he admitted.

“More than me calling you Jaebeommie or Beommie which I have for years,” Jinyoung said smiling a little. “Why? All of the sudden?”

“Those are too cute, almost endearing. The other one you’ve used in bed. Big difference.” Jaebeom said tilting his head to plant a kiss on his jaw. He pulled at his shirt a little, trailing soft kisses along his jugular and that’s when he felt them, through the shirt he wore.

Abs. 

Oh.

He knew he’d been working out at the gym a lot for the drama but he’d never really seen him with full abs. He suddenly felt shy and on top of that, he wondered how much had everyone else seen of him until now? Had the lead actress seen him before Jaebeom had even had a chance? He really didn’t care about the kissing, he knew he would have to do and he honestly didn’t even think about what he did during filming but he would clearly have to share his body with everyone in this. Not just an actress, but the crew, the media, and the fans. He had already shared it with others probably.

“You stopped what happened?” Jinyoung asked. He hadn’t stopped, his hands on the band of the shorts Jaebeom had on. 

“Can I see?” Jaebeom asked shyly. “Not in a weird way you just haven’t shown me…”

Jinyoung seemed to catch on in seconds and just looked at him for a long minute. “It won’t last, it’s just for a couple of months you know,” he said slowly. “Don’t get attached.”

Jaebeom wanted to roll his eyes at him even considering that. The level of self-critical that Jinyoung was at lately was almost suffocating. Instead, he settled on kissing him. It didn’t take more than another minute before they’d reached the bed and Jaebeom was tugging at his shirt again making him pull away and pull it off quickly. 

Now he understood why he was wearing all of those loose shirts. His shoulders were broader and he had the perfect movie-esque abs and six pack. The barely eating anything a month before really did work; having barely saw him this month made him realize how much one person can change in such a short amount of time too. His entire body was different now. He was beautiful as always, god like you could say and looking at him like this made his heart do flips but it was making Jinyoung blush a deep pink. 

A loud sigh, “Say something before I leave-“

“What do you want me to say?” Jaebeom asked. “You’re incredible what else is there to say?”

“I don’t know,” Jinyoung said quietly.

“Wow, really just wow?” Jaebeom tried in English this time. Jinyoung smiled then turning his head away from him as he laughed. Jaebeom moved to kiss him again. He was really out of this world beautiful, he could probably sit there and stare for hours in awe but he figured touching him was better. He hesitated at first, he couldn’t help himself but he did. He didn’t exactly feel inadequate but he knew Jinyoung could be doing this with anyone else right now and probably be having a great time but he chose him. As they always tended to choose each other.

Very quickly they things went from making out half naked to both of them naked and Jinyoung wanting to blow him which he never would reject. His hands were running through Jinyoung’s hair as he moved down his body, he always wanted things to last, nothing was ever in a hurry which only made Jaebeom more on edge.

He saw stars the second the wet heat of Jinyoung’s mouth was closed around him. His mouth was really made for this but he would never tell him that, too dirty for both their taste but his mind was dirty when it came to Jinyoung most of the time. He remembered the first time they'd done this, they were both nervous and freaked out. They were young and didn’t know what the future held back then.

His thoughts were called back to Jinyoung licking him, his wet tongue running up and down his length. Humming softly around him, Jinyoung enjoyed this. Mainly because of the control he had but also because Jaebeom was underneath him. Jinyoung liked being on top, whether he was literally topping him or riding him. He didn’t like being on his back all that often. 

If only people knew he got that ass from not just working out. 

“I hope you’re deciding where you want this to go,” Jinyoung said stroking him slowly as he kissed his hip bone, his free hand other hand running down his thigh in-between his legs making him gasp at the sensations. “Am I fucking you or are you fucking me….” He teased. He only used language like that when he was really turned on too, fuck. “ _Jaebeom-ah_ ” He removed his hand and Jaebeom hissed in response groaning at the loss of contact. He knew he hated that and he did it anyway, he didn’t care how many videos Jinyoung sent him on edging he wasn’t interested, he wanted gratification. He licked him again in comfort. 

“Anything I don’t care, we can do anything,” Jaebeom said sitting up a little to pull him close to him and kiss him. He could taste him faintly on his lips. He decided then; pulling back slightly he whispered. “I want to be inside of you to stop you from calling me that.”

“That won’t ever happen,” Jinyoung said back smiling. “You can’t make me do anything.” he was teasing again. Jaebeom nudged him with his hand before kissing him softly. Reaching off the side of the bed into his bag he pulled out lube returning to him just as he moved to kiss his ear nuzzling him, trying to pull him closer to him if that was even possible. 

Warning the between his fingers he reached out to stroke Jinyoung making him give a ridiculously loud gasp into his ear for a second Jaebeom pause. He slowed down, more gentle, kissing his shoulder. “Sensitive...Mmmm sorry, I haven’t… not since we...just too busy.” he said humming, his heavy breathing against his skin before he started to move to lay back. “Feels so good.”

He what? “You can jerk off without me present we never agreed-“

“I was busy,” Jinyoung said his head hitting a pillow. “I don’t know how long I will last..sorry.”

Too busy to even jerk off. How long exactly? December they were promoting and working, then he’d been filming the drama this whole month and now it was just February. “Don’t apologize.” Jaebeom looked at him for a long second before continuing to stroke him. He felt bad for him, he needed this more than Jaebeom did. The sounds of his soft moans filling the air made him twitch. 

Usually, he really didn’t love the taste of the lube they used even if Jinyoung didn’t mind it. He wasn’t thinking of that as he sank down and took his head in his mouth. The curses that flowed from his lips and then his name, over and over for a couple of seconds and then he asked ‘why’ a couple of times breathlessly pulling at the sheets. It was too easy to get off just watching him like this, hearing him beg, fuck it felt so good too. He stroked him with the lube he had left on his hand as he licked the rest off his head trying to get him as close as quickly as possible because he knew he wasn’t going to last very long either.

Listening to the native satoori slip from his wet lips with curses mixed into his name. Jaebeom was aching against the sheets at the sound of him. The taste of lube wore off quickly and he was just tasting him and god he tasted good. He’d never tasted any other dick in his life but he was positive that Jinyoung tasted the best. After 4 years of this, you’d think that he’d gotten better at warnings and anticipating orgasms but he still wasn’t. Yes, much better at swallowing but still not great at either one.

Jinyoung definitely wasn’t lying to him either about the whole haven’t cum in two months. He was shaking when he happened, hissing Jaebeom’s name and adding the informal speech to it spreading his cum first hitting the roof of Jaebeom’s mouth and then across his lips and the edge of his mouth without absolutely any warning at all and the slight movement he had to make to move away rubbed his own cock against the bed sheets in just the right way sending waves of orgasm over him making him drop his forehead to Jinyoung’s hipbone. 

Seconds passed as they caught their breath a little but Jinyoung was quicker to react, “Shit.” Jinyoung was breathless. “Come here, I’ll-“

“Too late for that,” Jaebeom said licking his lips and wiping his mouth off and wiping it on the already dirty sheet. “We’ll go for another round in a little while we have all night, doesn’t matter.” He didn’t move attempting to catch his breath. His eyes fell closed.

“Why did you do that?” Jinyoung asked he sat up shifting Jaebeom who laid his head on the bed then. He nudged him with his fingers. 

Licking his lips again, “I wanted to.” Jaebeom said. You’re working so hard and have no time for yourself, stop being so critical of everything.

“ _Beom-ah_ ,” Jinyoung said softer this time, his fingers never left his warm skin. “You didn’t have to do that. You wanted something else.”

“I wanted to do it. I wanted that.” Jaebeom replied without hesitation. “We don’t do that enough to each other anymore.”

It was quiet again. Jaebeom wasn’t looking at him but he could feel Jinyoung’s eyes on him, unmoving. His fingers found Jaebeom’s all of the sudden and he squeezed his hand. “Get up here,” Jinyoung said pushing his arm into his shoulder. 

Jaebeom was slow moving pushing the dirty sheet away from him and moving close to Jinyoung at the head of the bed. Laying back he pushed himself close enough so they were touching. Jinyoung kisses his shoulder, then his jaw before kissing him on the lips. It was a thank you without words, instead of the affection neither of them was very good at sometimes. “Can I call you that now really? _Jaebeom-ah_? Is that okay?”

“It’s going to remind me of sex,” Jaebeom said trying not to smile. “I’m going to lose it every time you say it.”

“Good, it will remind you of us. You and me.” Jinyoung whispered in his ear. He kissed his ear and it made Jaebeom melt a little. He was stupidly in love with him.

He figured now was a better time than any to ask, “Can I ask you a question?” Jaebeom asked squeezing the hand that was still holding his. “The bruises on your waist. When we were filming earlier you were having pain in your ear. What’s that huh?” The bruises were on his back, they looked like harness marks and he was very careful not to turn entirely around to him but he noticed them when he was grabbing the lube before. He didn’t want to say anything just in case he would be mad at him for asking.

“Filming,” Jinyoung whispered. “It’s not that bad. It’s okay. I swear.” 

You’re getting hurt.

“Okay.” Jaebeom whispered, “Just checking.” 

It was quiet for a couple of seconds until Jaebeom could feel Jinyoung wanting to say something but he kept holding back. “Can I stay? No early schedule tomorrow just an afternoon flight, so I could stay until the afternoon at least,” he said softly. “If you aren’t busy.”

“I’m never too busy for you I think you know that.” Jaebeom whispered, “If you think I would ever refuse you staying, you’re crazy.” 

“I know you wouldn’t I just have to ask,” Jinyoung whispered with a small smile. “You’d really have me live with you all the time if it was your choice wasn’t it?”

“Correct. Movie and dinner nights are barely enough and the babies miss you. I know you’re going to look for your own place soon but I just wanted to let you know it’s a dumb idea because I have an entire room that could be yours.” Jaebeom said softly nodding to himself and Jinyoung laughed. 

“I need my own place for more reasons than just to get away from you. My parents want to visit, my sisters. Jacks wants to come and go. If I get more work I have to come and go at odd times, waking you and the cats up. It doesn’t mean I’m never going to come over or you can’t come over too. I want my own space for a while now that everyone’s moved out. I’ll be close by too.” Jinyoung whispered. He smiled and kissed Jaebeom’s jaw again, nipping at him. 

Jaebeom turned his head a little to look at him. He was tired clearly by the sleepy look in his eyes, plus the bruises and lack of physical and emotional contact was as much as he never wanted to admit it he really didn’t like being alone and being with a whole group of new people was hard enough. Then the excessive working out and barely eating to look like he did. He was so handsome without any of the makeup; even tired and worn out like this.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jinyoung asked softly nudging him with two fingers. 

Jaebeom shook his head chewing on the edge of his own lip a little. “You still look the same. When we were kids. Basically kids. 14 or 15. I should have realized early on that I loved you...those could also be good song lyrics.” He said pausing, Jinyoung laughed.

“Another one about me. Fans are going to start suspecting you have a girlfriend with the way you write.” Jinyoung teased back softly

“If anyone asks I can tell them I have a boyfriend,” Jaebeom said shrugging. “It will be cute when I say it’s you. They’ll think it’s fan service or a joke, not that this is a joke but you know.” 

Then it was quiet, the look on his face was worth it though. Speechless and flushed red. He really wished he was kidding when he said that but he honestly wasn’t. When he didn’t take it back and Jinyoung realized he wasn’t joking he narrowed his eyes a little. “We’re...not boyfriends,” Jinyoung said. “It’s more than that but if you want to call it that for fun go ahead.”

Jaebeom knew what he was trying to say and it leads to an entirely different conversation. “Ever think about what you’re going to introduce me to your parents as? When the time comes? I mean I’ve met them so many times they are family but-.”

“Jaebeom. You’re just Jaebeom, mine. That isn’t changing anything, nothing will change. Boyoung and Soyoung noonas already know.” Jinyoung said leaning his head into Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

Jaebeom smiled so wide he knew his face would hurt after as his heart swelled. “Wait, you told them? about-.”

“They asked me about Yeeun and teased me a bit when I said I was bad at kissing her. I told them I’m usually kissing someone a little taller and y’know...a guy. You, I said you.” Jinyoung said softly. He was looking at him with a soft sleepy crescent smile “Why does that make you happy?”

“If we’re telling family you should let me know because I want to tell my parents. They love you a lot you know.” Jaebeom said happily. He couldn’t stop smiling now. “What did...what did they say?”

“They had a lot of questions but were very happy,” Jinyoung said tracing circles into Jaebeom’s bare thigh. “Soyoung asked if you were treating me right and I almost hung up the phone.” Jaebeom laughed as Jinyoung shook his head a little. “The hardest thing was when they asked how long because I don’t know? When it became a regular thing? or when we talked about it being just an exclusive thing between us or...I don’t know. I told them since 2015? We started taking it seriously I guess. I’m not your boyfriend I don’t like that label. I told them that. We’re not boyfriends. I told them you’re my other half. Ying and Yang. The binding to my pages.” He pulled away from him a little only to settle back against him nudging the covers higher up on them both. “7 years this year since...our debut and going on 6 years for the team. I think we can tell people outside of our members, just close family.” Jaebeom gently ran a hand through the back of his hair and hummed.

_The binding to my pages._

“2015 is fine with me. You know I don’t like the title either because it shouldn’t matter because if you are with a person and you’re also best friends with them and work with them in a completely professional setting but you also have the sexual and romantic side to it what is that called? Even if we took out the sexual and romantic side and stopped so it never happened again. It’s not going to change how either of us feels about each other.” Jaebeom confessed. Jinyoung nodded in agreement, his eyes were slipping closed more and more of his weight was now resting on Jaebeom.

Even with how hard he had been working he somehow found time to confess to his sisters about them, he was thinking not only of work and the team but them as in the two of them. “Love you Jinyoungie,” he whispered.

“Give me an hour and we can go for round two,” Jinyoung mumbled not opening his eyes. “I promise.”

“We’ll see what happens,” Jaebeom whispered pulling the covers around him more. 

“Mmm, love you _Beom-ah_ ,” Jinyoung mumbled softly. Instead of turning him on it pulled at every single heartstring he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> This is a longer one and I beta myself so please excuse any mishaps.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saltzmans) (I'm also an artist/illustrator!)


End file.
